Staffan Heivish
Staffan Heivish (スタッファン ・ ヘーウィッシュ) was a patrol officer of Re-Estize and he is also an operative of the Eight Fingers. Appearance Staffan Heivish was a man with wide shoulders dressed in decent clothes. On his chest, he wears a heavy crest that shines with the glint of copper metal. The healthy complexion of his face is padded with blubber and he is remarkably very fat, perhaps due to his eating habits. Personality Staffan Heivish speaks with a high pitch tone and an air of superiority due to having the law on his side. He was also a closet sadist and a pervert who enjoys inflicting pain on others, especially beautiful women, feeling an intense ecstasy, but cowers in fear when he was on the receiving end. Morally speaking, he could be regarded as the lowest of scum, taking advantage of the helpless and regarding slavery as a good thing. He also has a warped sense of morality as after nearly murdering a slave for his fetish, he could not identify what he had done wrong. Background Staffan was a man who enjoyed beating women before indulging his lust. The banning of slaves made sating his perversions difficult and he hates the Golden Princess for doing this. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc Staffan escorted Succulent to the residence of Sebas and Solution after interrogating the worker that betrayed them and allowed Sebas to take one of their slaves. They attempted to intimidate and force Sebas to pay a hefty fine for a false charge of slave trading.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those who pick up, those who are picked up After leaving, convinced that they succeeded in extorting the "frail old butler" Staffan returned to the brothel to indulge in his sexual desire, while Succulent, thinking that eliminating Sebas would allow them to manipulate his master, perhaps even turning her into a high-priced slave/hooker, assigned assassins to kill him. At the brothel, Staffan was indulging himself by torturing and inflicting brutal punches on a defenseless woman. Staffan was just about to rape her near lifeless body when he was interrupted by Sebas entering the room. After witnessing the grotesque horror inflicted by Staffan, he began to slap the pathetic man. Despite his shouts for help, Staffan was told by Sebas that none will come since they were all either dead or unconscious with their legs and arms broken. After being told that he was a prime example of "someone who doesn't deserve to live", Sebas gave him a final blow to the stomach which ruptured his organs. Staffan was left alone to die in his final moments in agony from internal-bleeding.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 5: Extinguished, soared sparks of fire Abilities and Powers As a patrol officer, Staffan is a civil servant tasked with keeping public order in the city. While so, he commands numerous guardsmen in order to accomplish his duties. Thanks to his position as a civil servant, Staffan is able to use his connections to cover for Eight Fingers and their nefarious schemes. Relationships Succulent He worked together with Succulent in an attempt to intimidate and force Sebas to pay a hefty fine for a false charge of slave trading. Trivia * In the Web Novel, his name is Bloom Havish.Overlord First Half Chapter 64: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 4 * Due to his fetish, he was displeased when slavery was abolished by Renner. * He considered slavery a good thing and had no remorse in the pain he inflicted on others. * He preferred to first beat up beautiful women before actually raping them, the more beautiful, the better. * He had an intense hatred for the Golden Princess and her new laws, which is why he preferred his partners/victims to be young beautiful women that resembled the princess with their blonde hair and blue eyes. Quotes * (To himself about Renner): "How, refreshing, would, it, feel, to, mess, up, her, face!" * (To himself about Solution): "Just once, if I could beat a woman like that— beat her to death." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Staffan Heivish Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Eight Fingers Category:Re-Estize Kingdom